Enjoying the evening
by WhatMakesMeGoAw
Summary: Aang and Katara one-shot. Please review! Happy reading!


They walked into the house consumed in a laughing fit, taking off their wraps and going into the large living room, collapsing on the sofa.  
Katara giggled and looked over at Aang, "That was the stupidest play I have ever seen."  
"Agreed." He sighed, wrapping his arm around her neck and kissing her cheek.  
She smiled and broke into a fairly big yawn, "We should get to sleep." She mumbled, getting up and stretching towards their bedroom.

He went over to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water before following her. He placed the glass on the bedside table and sat down on the edge of the bed, beginning to undo his robes.

Their bathroom door swung open and Katara walked through fumbling with the back of her dress. She stood in front of him and turned round, "Can you get the tie?"  
"Sure." He said, reaching up and freeing the cloth from underneath the metal then slowly pulling it apart, enjoying revealing his wife's bare, tan skin.

Pushing the fabric away, he kissed the curve of her back, his hands travelling over her hips and up her waist.  
Blushing slightly, she turned around to face him, raising a brow, "What are you doing?"  
"Enjoying the evening." He said, dragging his hands down her thighs and gathering the material, lifting the hem of the dress up so that he held it bunched at her calves.  
"Mmm." She pushed his hands away and stepped back a couple of paces, pulling the wide straps of her dress off and dropping it, the dark material pooling at her feet.

Placing a hand on her hip, she kept her eyes on his face as he regarded her white wrappings and small undergarments, a smug expression on his face.  
Looking up at her, he grinned stupidly as she made her way slowly towards him, "How did you think the end of today was going to pan out?" She asked smoothly.  
"Well," he began, gulping, "I hoped it would be a little more exciting than just 'going to sleep'."  
"Oh really?" She had reached him and stood between his legs, placing her palms on his shoulders and running them down his back, laying kisses down his jaw and neck, moving back up to gently bite his ear lobe, "What did you have in mind?"  
"You're making it difficult to not throw you on the bed and take you right now." He rasped, his hands tickling up her bare thighs to hold her bottom, squeezing.  
"How about I throw you on the bed for once?" She breathed, pushing his chest, making him flop onto his back.

She straightened and crawled forward on the bed, coming up to straddle him, feeling his hardening length against her upper thigh through the fabric of his trousers. He made a faint sound in the back of his throat but tried to stay quiet as she continued.  
Drifting her hands down to his half-undone robe, his bare chest wonderfully available to her she slid the tips of her fingers over the hot skin then grabbed the edge of the material and pulled it over his head.

Lifting his arms, the robe came off and she pressed her lips against his, loving the feeling of his skin on hers. She tilted her head downwards, opening his mouth and darting her tongue inside, touching his. Their mouths played a sensual dance as they fought for dominance in the kiss, their frantic hands moving over each others' bodies, trying to get to every bit of exposed skin.

After a heated few minutes, she detached herself from him with a gasp, much to his displeasure, and sat up, still seated around his hips, "This is hardly fair." She said, pouting slightly, then shifting back to undo his pant tie and pull them off. His bulging erection was released and he sighed at the relief.

Taking her hands, he pulled her towards him so that she lay flat on top of him, their faces less than an inch apart, "Still isn't fair." He whispered, toying with the edges of her wrapping.  
"What are you waiting for?" She whispered back, a small smile on her face.  
Undoing the knot and throwing the cloth aside, her bared breasts were released. She sat up and he reached out to palm one, his gaze searing down her torso, "That's better." He growled, straightening and quickly pulling the nipple into his mouth, sucking hard.  
She threw her head back and clutched his head to her, the rhythmic flicks of his tongue sending shivers down her spine. He ran his tongue over her chest to feast on the other, the sweet whimpers escaping from from her lips satisfying to his ears.

But, whenever they were like this, all he wanted was more.

Releasing her breast, he hurriedly flipped them over and pulled the remaining articles of clothing off of them both, positioning himself between her legs.  
Grinning briefly, he slammed into her, causing a cry to rip through her throat, her hips bucking at the sudden force. He pulled out then drove back in, her back arching at his familiar fullness.  
She wrapped her legs around his hips and returned his demanding thrusts, hands twisting in the sheets, a bubble of laughter rising from the pit of her stomach and out into the air.  
Remembering her earlier intentions, she smiled as she flipped them over once more. Steadying her palms on his solid chest, ground down onto him, to which he replied with a groan and a jerk of his hips upwards, his large hands squeezing her dimpled bottom, grunting.

Throwing her head back, they continued their passionate lovemaking, as if in competition- trying to make the other feel more, experience more.  
He watched her as she moved on top of him, the small beads of sweat appearing at her hair line, her long, thick brown hair trailing down her back to her petite waist.

When she opened her eyes, she-if it was at all possible- blushed even more at his intense stare. The thought was soon brushed away as she fast reached her culmination, his name on her lips, fingers digging into his flesh and her juice spilling down his shaft. He soon came too, giving one last thrust up into her before releasing with a deep moan.

They stayed like that for a moment or two, riding out their orgasms before she lifted herself off of him and collapsed onto the bed. Panting, he turned to face her and kissed the tip of her nose, "You planned this didn't you?"  
She giggled, "What gave me away?"  
"The zip on your dress wasn't caught." He mumbled, pulling her calf and wrapping it around his hip, moving forward to bite her ear gently.  
"Oh," she said jokingly, "You got me. What is my punishment?"

"Not much of a punishment really. Round two in ten minutes?"  
"Five."  
"Deal."


End file.
